freshbeatbandofspiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Twist
Twist is the protagonist of Fresh Beat Band of Spies. Description Twist is a comedic disc jockey whose day job is the manager of a pet daycare center. Though he is goofy and good-natured, Twist is by no means unintelligent. He is very handy with the gadgets Reed gives him, and always saves the day with the help of the other spies. Looks Twist has fair skin, brown hair with streaks of a lighter brown, and blue-green eyes. He wears a yellow sweatshirt with a blue hood, blue jeans and yellow-and-blue sneakers. Appearances Twist appears in every episode of Fresh Beat Band of Spies. His first appearance in an aired episode was in "The Wow Factor," though he also appears in the unaired pilot. Gallery FBBOS Bo and Twist Shrug.png|Twist and Bo Monkey shrugging Fresh Beat Band of Spies Twist Dancing.png|Twist dancing Fresh Beat Band of Spies Twist Characters Nick Jr. Nickelodeon (3).jpg|Twist in the pet music video Fresh Beat Band of Spies Kiki and Twist Pirates.png|Twist and Kiki as pirates Fresh Beat Band of Spies Twist Characters Nick Jr. Nickelodeon (1).jpg|Twist as a pizza delivery man Fresh Beat Band of Spies Twist Characters Nick Jr. Nickelodeon (1).PNG|Twist in his banana costume Fresh Beat Band of Spies Twist Hot Dog.png|Twist with a hot dog Fresh Beat Band of Spies Twist Characters Nick Jr. Nickelodeon (2).PNG|Scared Twist Fresh Beat Band of Spies Twist Characters Nick Jr. Nickelodeon (3).PNG|Twist with a grappling hook Fresh Beat Band of Spies Twist Characters Nick Jr. Nickelodeon (4).jpg|Twist and Goldie Fresh Beat Band of Spies Twist Characters Nick Jr. Nickelodeon (4).PNG|Twist with flowers on his head Fresh Beat Band of Spies Twist Falling on Ground.jpg|Twist on the ground Fresh Beat Band of Spies Twist Characters Nick Jr. Nickelodeon (5).PNG|Twist in a music video Fresh Beat Band of Spies Twist Character Nickelodeon Nick Jr (1).PNG|Twist waving Fresh Beat Band of Spies Twist Character Nickelodeon Nick Jr (3).jpg|Embarrassed Twist Fresh Beat Band of Spies Twist Character Nickelodeon Nick Jr (5).jpg|Twist as a host FBBOS Twist Life Jacket.png|Twist in a life jacket Fresh Beat Band of Spies Twist Character Nickelodeon Nick Jr (5).PNG|Twist searching for Von Winnerchamp Fresh Beat Band of Spies Twist and Bo Dresses.png|Twist and Bo in dresses Fresh Beat Band of Spies Sneakers Twist 1.png|Twist with a referee FBBOS Twist and Bo Pickles.png|Twist and Bo Monkey with a jar of pickled peppers Fresh Beat Band of Spies Twisty Twist.png|"Twisty" Twist Fresh Beat Band of Spies Twist Frozen Fresh Beats Beach.png|Twist at the beach Fresh Beat Band of Spies Sneakers Twist 2.png|Twist jumping Wow Factor 5.PNG|Twist with Bo on his shoulder Fresh Beat Band of Spies- Twist (2).png|Twist with a new hair style Fresh Beat Band of Spies Babies Twist.png|Twist as a baby Fresh Beat Band of Spies Shout Holding Twist Bunnies Go Bananas.png|Shout carrying Twist Twisit reunites with Bo Monkey (in "Cute Crook").png|Twist reunites with Bo Monkey Fbbos-character-spot-meet-twist-1x1.jpg|Promotional image of Twist Hula Twist.png|Twist as a Hula Dancer Captain Arrrgh and Poulet unmasked.png Scared.png Egyptian Fresh Beats.png Little Fresh Beats.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main characters Category:Multiple-show characters Category:T